Big BrotherLittle Sister
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Velma continues her 'ghost' hunt. We find out why she wears her outfit of choice, and other tidbits of her past.


Disclaimer

Scooby-doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera.

"Velma's friend", or "Metal Head" is owned by Warner Bros.

"Ethan" is a name given to "Metal Head" by "littlesuprano" and is used with permission.

Scenes from "Journey of Self Discovery" and "Their First Christmas" by"littlesuprano" are also used by permission.

All other characters are Figments of the authors vivid if warped imagination.

Big Brother—Little Sister

I woke,stretched, and fumbled for my glasses. Fluffing the pillows, I pull my knees up and lean back.

I like being the first awake. I enjoy the quiet time. It gives me time to think, plan and reflect. Ethan is here to perform at the Coolsville Theater tomorrow, then return to Cleveland to finish work on his debut album. But we have two whole days together.

My eyes come to rest on the ring on my finger, reflecting on the day he placed it on my finger. How surprised ( and Pleased) I had been when he proposed at Fred's Christmas party.[1

We had been invited to accompany my parents to Florida on a "family vacation" as my father called it. Both Ethan and I knew it would be the usual family 3rd degree. It had given us some time to pick out a raw diamond. Ethan had designed a setting for it, not letting me see the finished ring. He had made me wait until just the right romantic moment to present it to me...

I remember his nervousness as he knelt on one knee proposing for the second time, like he thought I might change my mind...fat chance!!

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride? I mean it this time".[2

Well, of course I had to make him wait for my answer...like five seconds!

" Yes Ethan, I will marry you" I had answered him amid a shower of kisses.

Later, when I was alone, amid all the emotions and happy thoughts of that proposal, The realization that " You have to face your ghosts of the past before you and Ethan can be happy together"

" Yes, I know. It wouldn't be easy, but I couldn't just put them in a back closet, and pretend they didn't exist" I answered myself.

Well, I had laid the first ghost to rest the evening before at Daphne and my slumber party. [3

Now it's time to face this day. After showering and dressing, I walk down the quiet hall. I stop at Ethan's door, quietly

open it and peek in. Ethan is still asleep, the covers pulled up to his neck.

"Sleep well, love" I whisper and closing the door make my way downstairs.

I'm surprised to find Freddy in the kitchen!, dressed in pants and a cable-knit sweater Daph had given him for Christmas. He is standing at the kitchen window looking at the coating of snow left by the storm.

" Good morning, any coffee mister? I could use a cup" I say softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Good morning Velms, let me pour a cup". He says then adds " looks like the storm has passed. The concert should go on as planned...let's sit and talk" he hands me the steaming cup. I take the offered cup and take my usual place at the table.

"Good coffee" I say after taking a sip " Freddy, why are you up? I'm usually the early bird."

"I felt like starting breakfast but that can wait a bit..." he answers, joining me at the table.

" Wait for what?" I ask.

" I was just thinking..."

" About the wedding?"

"Yes...and other things..."

" Freddy, those 'other things' wouldn't be Ethan and myself would it? Not the ol' third degree? We got it from my parents, then I got it from Daph last night, not you too?!"

"No, no third degree from me...just one question."

" And that ONE question would be?" I prompted.

" Well, in the past your track record hasn't been the best covering boyfriends. The last one hit you pretty hard. We were all worried about you." he fell quiet. "Are you happy? We just don't want you hurt again. Any doubts?" he asks.

The only sound heard was the ticking of the clock in the living room.

"Earth to Velma...Earth to Velma" he said, the worry in his voice is unmistakable.

I smile, reaching out to cover his hand with my own.

" Sorry, wool gathering I guess...and a way to answer your TWO questions. Boy! You can ask the hard ones can't you?"

"Just my job as leader of 'the gang'" he says, laughing.

" Yes, you were that" I reply then "and a lot more" I say half to myself. I move my hand from just covering his to actually holding it and take a deep breath...

"Freddy, I could sit here and answer by saying 'yes, I'm happy and no doubts and it would be true. BUT it wouldn't be the whole truth...The walls would still be in place...I'm trying my best not to have walls...especially with those I love the most...Man! This is tough... you said it was your job as leader—don't you realize you were so much more? You were the glue that helt us all together..."When we went to "spooky Island" , we went as individuals, each for their own reasons...when we left, we were 'the gang'. Who made us work as a team again, who made us' the gang'? Could Shaggy? He tried but couldn't. Could Daph? As much as I love her, she couldn't..and me? Are you kidding? It must have hurt you when we separated, but it was something each of had to do...but it was you who brought us together, you made us 'the gang'."

"Freddy, you have always been my big brother, my champion, my knight in shinning armor..on the school ground, when the kids teased me, who stepped in? You did!! "Why do you suppose I took to wearing that silly outfit of cowl neck sweaters, those little girl school skirts, and those ugly knee high socks? As I grew up, I had a self image problem, like so many girls do during that age. So I hid behind that outfit (and orange of all colors!!) and my IQ. Most boys (and men) felt intimidated but not you or Shaggy. When the gang separated, it was you and Daph I missed the most. Oh I missed Shaggy too, and I wish people would get over the notion of a romance between Shaggy and me! Or that I don't like boys, nothing could be further from the truth."

" Freddy, I needed to say that so you would better understand my answer to your question."

I got up, twirling around until I faced him again I continued...

" see any orange sweaters? Any little girl skirts? Any ugly knee high socks? NO! And you won't! Not now, and not at the wedding!"I sit back down taking his hand in mine again...

" Freddy, I love you but you have been my big brother long enough."

You asked if I was happy? I couldn't be happier! No words can explain just how happy I am! And doubts? Not a one!

I don't need a big brother any more"

" Daphne is behind me right?" I whispered, catching a flicker in his eye(or was it a tear?)

" How long?" I was finding it hard to catch my breath.

"Long enough" I hear her say as she places a hand on my shoulder..."Second ghost

laid to rest?"

I lost it then, tears running down my cheeks unimpeded and without shame.

" Yes! Yes Daph, it's laid to rest never to return".

Freddy and I got up, the three of us melding into a three way hug.

" You guys are the best friends I could ever have". I really can't say how long we stood there, crying, laughing, enjoying the close bond that only friends this close can have.

"Ahem! Any coffee?" we heard. We all turned to see Ethan standing in the doorway.

" I didn't want to intrude".

I broke from our hug,running to him who gathered me in a smothering hug.

" Good morning my almost husband" I whispered giving him a tear stained kiss.

"No intrusion Eth...one coffee coming up." Fred said, clearing his throat.

Fred, Daphne and I have been together since diapers, no words needed to be said as I looked back at Freddy and mouthed "thank you, Big Brother."

I fully understood, when he mouthed back " You're welcome little sis, be happy."

"Welcome home Eth" Daphne said. Welcoming Ethan to 'the gang', "Now...about breakfast..."

To be continued in "Friends Don't Quit"

[1 Reference to "Their First Christmas" by "littlesuprano". Used by permission.

[2 Same as Above

[3 Reference to "Velma's Ghosts" by this author.


End file.
